1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state drive (SSD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional solid-state drive as disclosed in TWI437573 has a circuit board, a plurality of flash memory cells and an add-in connector. The plurality of flash memory cells are disposed on the circuit board, and the add-in connector is disposed on an edge of the circuit board.
However, when the conventional solid-state drive is in actual practice, a user is unable to know a state of the solid-state drive from an appearance of the solid-state drive if any circumstance (for example, overheating) takes place. Therefore, if the circumstance happens continuously, a service life of the solid-state drive will be shorter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.